Tool users, such as carpenters and others skilled in the art, have long been hampered by the unavailability of a convenient writing surface that is readily available, easy to use, and inexpensive for recording measurements or making diagrams and the like. This need has been particularly acute for those using tape measures, where it is necessary to record measurements so that materials may be cut and used as efficiently and cost effectively as possible.
While a number of various items or articles are available in the work place to record important information, they have generally been unacceptable for a number of different reasons. For example, a worker may record writings and drawings on paper carried to the work site. This poses a problem because it is not practical for a tool user to carry paper. Further, the use of disposable materials entails additional work because it must be disposed of. At present, workers may record data on construction materials. This method has met with limited success as it is often very difficult, if not impossible, to move such materials to the proper place for cutting or fitting. Further, the above-described means for recording data are generally not reusable and therefore are unmanageable for a worker who must carry the means for recording data throughout the work day.
The present invention offers a reusable writing surface that fills a need in the art for a simple, effective, inexpensive and easy to use device, the use of which is not limited by the needs and limitations of a carpenter or other tool user.